Turned
by Krisember88
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia also now known as Lelouch Lemperouge has been turned female. This is a story on how she now lives with a new surprise and a new gender. ( Suck at summaries )
1. Chapter 1

Third Person P.O.V

It was just like every other day at Ashford Academy until at 8:00 in the morning on a Sunday Lelouch Lemperouge rolled out of bed. Still half asleep Lelouch grabbed his day clothes and started preparing to take a morning shower like usual. The white walls of the shower seemed to slowly wake the ebony haired exiled prince as he turned the silver handles to have the refreshing warm water spray across his back. As Lelouch started his normal washing routine his thoughts wandered to why the green haired witch wasn't in the room. After some time thinking about the witch Lelouch came to the decision that he better hurry up to find the pizza loving immortal before she messes up. Right when he starts to soap up his chest however he feels skin that's not supposed to be 'fatty'. Lelouch's eyes wander down to his chest, now fully awake he screams.

Nunnally: P.O.V

I was just helping Sayoko make pancakes for Lelouch when suddenly a scream comes from down the hall. "Sayoko-san, what was that?" I question worried.

"I shall go check Lady-Nunnally" Sayoko says but a side voice speaks up. The person who speaks had slipped by my hearing so on reflex I grasp Sayoko's hand.

"I will go check, stay and help Nunnally" the female voice I now recognize as Lelouch's friend C.C.

"It's okay Sayoko-san, C.C can look" I say as I hear C.C walk off down the hallway towards where the scream was from. "Sayoko-san, did the scream sound like Lelouch to you?" I question. 'It could have been Lelouch, but his screams are lower, that one sounded to female' I think to myself.

"Lady-Nunnally I do not believe that the scream was Lord Lelouch, it had seemed to high pitch" I nod my head in agreement. I then bring my hands up to the pancake mix and start working until I hear a laugh.

"Oh this is the best!" I hear C.C say after laughing. I hear her light foot steps come closer and a second pair, stumbling. Then Sayoko gasps.

C.C: P.O.V

I smirk as a newly female Lelouch stumbles past me to trip and fall right as the maid Sayoko gasps. Lelouch now has a pair of 22 DD sized breasts and he has shrunk to the height of 160cm his form also has more curves. "My Lord..." Sayoko says shocked.

"Isn't it interesting?" I question holding in my remaining laughter. My hands slowly make their way around the waist of the embarrassed female Lelouch.

"What has happened?" Nunnally's sweet voice asks. My eyes float down to Lelouch who is now getting up holding the purple house robe like it's 'his' life line.

"Go on Lelouch, tell your beloved sister what has happened to her dear caring older 'brother'" I say 'brother' with a hint of laughter. After my words both Lelouch and Nunnally's faces pale.

"Brother!" Nunnally yells her soft voice gone replaced with one of fear she rolls herself away from the kitchen leaving a shocked Sayoko to roll near me and over Lelouch's bare foot. As her one side lifts up she stops moving. Then hearing Lelouch's cry of pain makes her gasp, now even more afraid she rolls over more of Lelouch's foot causing more pain. During the whole show I was laughing while holding my stomach, once my laughing dies down I roll Nunnally off of her 'brother'.

"Nunnally" Lelouch says as 'he' cradles the injured foot. " Nunnally I'm sorry its just that.." 'he' stops half way because Nunnally started talking.

"Brother isn't that high pitched! Where's my brother!?" At that moment Sayoko comes and brings Nunnally's hand to Lelouch's. "Oh my it is you" she gasps as her hands wander over her 'brothers' now female body.

"Nunnally I can explain" 'he' starts but I cover 'his' mouth. My smile now back as Nunnally seems to be delighted.

"Look Lelouch, your precious sisters smiling" Lelouch looks at Nunnally's growing smile.

"Nunn..." He starts but is stopped when Nunnally throws herself at 'him'. Her soft voice is back as she stalls Lelouch in a hug.

"I was so scared, but now your like me! We can do more girly things big sister" Nunnally says cheerful. I would let this continue but I'm feeling the need for pizza.

"Sorry to be rude but your older sister and i need to talk" I say before grabbing Lelouch's arm and dragging her with my to her room. "Just to let you know, this can't be undone so you better get used to this change" I say and Lelouch just nods, odd. "What? Scared?" I question.

"No!" She yells just like a teen girl, I smirk. "Damn witch wild that off your face" she says.

"Just to let you know Lelouch, I'm thinking about you as a 'she' not a 'he'" I smile more at her red face. "You also seem to have teen girl hormones, interesting" I say as I close the room door.

"You did this didn't you!" She yells, her purple eyes wide with anger, I giggle.

"You promised me when we made our contract that you'd for fill my last wish" I say with a sad smile.

"Yes! But how does that have anything closely related to my becoming a girl!?" He questions. I slowly walk waving my hips seductively. I watch as she eyes my left hand as I pull my top down a bit reviling the top of one of my breasts. "Huh, so you like?" I question and Lelouch looks away blushing.

"Explain now" she demands. I push her down on her back to her bed and I straddle her slowly bending down bringing our faces together.

"Lelouch, my last wish is" I whisper as my lips touch hers. I keep kissing her for a second before she responds slowly opening her mouth. I explore her hot mouth for a whole before deleting the kiss. "Become my lover forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch: P.O.V

It's been five hours since C.C kissed me and I must admit that I was surprised by her last wish. I now sit at my computer looking at the pictures of the Student Council during the first time Arthur showed up. The picture on the screen at the moment is one of Rivalz and Suzaku in the cat costumes during the celebration for Arthur. "Lelouch, I'm board" the voice of C.C says from behind me. I look back to see the green haired girl mopping while eating a slice if pizza.

"Don't think that kissing me the other day changes my opinion on you, witch" I say before looking down at my loosely covered chest.

"I know Sugar, I know" she says and I stand up faster than ever to glare at her, sadly my new breasts bounce because nothing is there to hold them and the feeling makes my glare hopeless.

"When in the world would I ever allow you to call me sugar!" I yell still getting used to my higher pitched voice. I then get up grabbing my phone's and pull her with me out the room door. "We're going to buy bras for me, your coming to help because your a woman and know the stuff better than I do" she just smiles.

"Yes princess" I slap her. Her smirk reminds me of the fact that I've just done what most teen girls would do to pervert boys.

"Shut up" I mutter as we leave the house. We're just about to leave and start walking when I realize I should let Nunnally know what I'm going to do. I open the door and yell "Nunnally, Sayoko I'm heading out with C.C to get clothes!" I then close the door and turn to realize C.C's taller than me.

"Why not yell, Nunnally, Sayoko, your newly big sisters going to take her beloved C.C out to buy bras and pizza" I glare up at her. "Oh Lelouch, don't worry I'll never leave you my princess, we do have that contract."

"Whatever" I mumble pulling her along. As we walk along the side walk I subconsciously let C.C's hand go and she grasps mine so that our fingers are intertwined like a couple's. We soon come across the nearest clothes store and we enter and I'm perfectly calm choosing bras till I see a taller girl with an Ashford Academy uniform and red orange hair and green eyes, Shirley. "Crap" I mutter before pulling C.C down behind a stack of maximizer bras. We wait like that for a while till C.C speaks.

"Why aren't you Lelouch's friend?" I panic and look straight at Shirley who now stands above looking at me on my knees.

"Ha ha" I say trying to calm down my nervous beating heart, 'damn stupid Lelouch act like yourself, don't let these new hormones get to you'. "I'm just looking for a larger size for my sister" I say but Shirley doesn't seem to be looking at my face, know she's looking at C.C who I just realized is in a bikini, heck.

Shirley: P.O.V

I was just looking for a new bra when I heard a thump from behind the maximizer bras. I hadn't thought much if it till I caught sight of green hair, odd. I walked towards the bras to see a green haired girl in a very reviling bikini and a second person who kinda reminds me of Lelouch. "Why aren't you Lelouch's friend?" The green haired girl asks. I look back to her and see a very sexy smirk on her face. 'Gosh Shirley get a hold of your self you like Lelouch not girls' I think to myself.

"Ha ha" the second ebony haired person laughs nervously before speaking up. "I'm just looking for a larger size for my sister" their voice sounds female so I'm guessing their a girl.

"Your a girl correct, sorry to be rude it's just you remind me of someone" I say truthfully to the ebony haired girl. She looks up at me quickly before looking back to her odd friend then her face pales. "Your eyes are purple, they look very nice" I say as a compliment. The embarrassed girl looks down at her lap.

"Let me guess she reminds you of a certain chess obsessed male named Lelouch?" The green haired girl asks.

"Well ya, you have the same eyes and hair, if it's not to hard can you maybe stand up?" I ask the ebony haired girl. Slowly she stands up and my eyes widen at her chest, she looks to be a DD size. She only reaches my eye level, unlike Lelouch who's taller than me. "Thanks, may I also ask why your green haired friend is in a bikini?" I question the shorter ebony haired girl glares at her odd green haired friend.

"I don't know her" she says. I look down at the connected hands of the two and I blush.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know there were real lesbians" I say with a bow and the ebony girls eyes widen while the green hair smirks.

"No! It's not like that!" The ebony haired says frantically. I look up at the clock that hangs in the green painted wall and it reads 11:30.

"It's almost lunch" I mutter. I look down at the two girls and smile a bit. "Bye nice talking to you, by the way it's almost lunch" I say before bringing the bra I chose to the cashier and paying then I leave exited to tell Lelouch about the girl that looks like him.

 **Author Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I forgot to say before that none of the characters belong to me but the main story line.**


	3. Chapter 3

C.C: P.O.V

I smile as I wait outside the changing room as Lelouch changes into the 16th bra that I've chosen. I look at the dark green ceiling and sigh as I hear Lelouch's struggling with the clips. "I can come in and help" I say as the clock across the room ticks another minute past 2:30.

"I don't need your help witch" Lelouch says through the red curtain. I roll my eyes as my hands wander to the curtain. 'I could pull it back?' I think to myself before scratching out the idea, 'no that would only piss Princess Lulu off, hum I like that name, Princess Lulu'.

"You know, I just thought of your date name" I say with a smile as my stomach rumbles. "After this we're buying pizza" I say and I get a grunt as a reply as Lelouch pulls me into the changing room. I stumble trying to regain my balance and I do when my head is held steady by two pillows, oh. I pull my head away from Lelouch's breasts and take a look at the nice purple bra she wears. The bra holds and covers her breasts well so they don't appear larger but also seem sexy. I turn Lelouch around so I can see her back. My hands wander up and around her body following the strap.

"The only reason your seeing me like this is for your opinion on size right?" Lelouch questions with a hint of anger. I pull the left shoulder strap to untangle it and I let it slip back and slap Lelouch's skin the yelp she lets out is adorable.

"I approve" I say with a nod. "It's purple like your Zero outfit and looks plain sexy" Lelouch tries to hide a blush. "Oh my beloved, you can't hide the fact you love me, that's just sexy!" I yell the ending and a slap is what I receive. With my now heated cheek I look at the shorter ebony haired Lelouch seductively. "Oh Princess Lulu, let's go get pizza!" I yell as I rush out of the changing room and stop at the door impatiently.

Lelouch: P.O.V

I groan as I struggle to change out of the purple bra. 'Why does that damn witch have to have called me Princess Lulu, Lulu's bad as it is' I think to myself as I finally get the bra off. I then put my white shirt back on then grab the 16 bras and head to the cashier to by the purple one and an extra just in case. I then hang up the 15 remaining then meet the impatient green haired witch. "Let's go" I mutter as I walk past her she lightens up and grasps my hand but I pull away looking at her pouting face.

"Why Princess, why?" She questions and I growl angrily. 'Why the hell up! It's your damn fault I'm even like this!' I smile thinking about yelling that thought at her.

"Let's get your pizza then shut up, if not no more pizza" that seemed to have worked now she's following like a normal human even though she's a witch. As we walk down the sidewalk my mind drifts back to Shirley, 'I wonder if she had recognized me maybe she just wants to confront me at school? Crap! How will I hide this! The breasts I can try and bind down but my height! Oh gosh' my eyes widen as we pass by an underwear store.

"Lelouch, you need panties" C.C says of the blue. I look at her like she's turning into Suzaku.

"What!?" I yell as I grasp the new bras in the plastic bag the cashier gave me tight.

"Yes Lelouch, boxers will feel to open you need panties, may I suggest after pizza though" I just keep walking down past buildings till we reach the pizza parlor. C.C's the first to enter and she immediately goes in line to order. I open the door and my eyes scan the room to find a suitable table but my eyes stay on a group of five teenagers. Rivalz, Shirley, Milly, Kallen and Suzaku, crap. "Lelouch, let's sit down over here" C.C says as she grabs my hand and brings me to a table near a giant two meters by two meters window. The walls are a dark oak and the lights are off for saving power I believe then in the center of the room is a bunch of plants and small two person tables surrounding it. Right behind us though is the group I mentioned before I look back to tell C.C not this spot but she's already vanished doing who knows what.

"Well" I mumble "this is going to be a long lunch" just then a hand is placed on my shoulder and a familiar male voice speaks up.

"Hey"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter! The idea was inspired by my weekend last week. If anyone has an idea on something C.C and Lelouch could do before the weekends over I'll take them all in to consideration. If you have any ideas on who the voice may be please review and say your vote.**

 **Suzaku**

 **Rivalz**

 **Another person**

 **Or a girl**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lelouch: P.O.V

I freeze and slowly turn around see bright green eyes looking into my purple, the chocolate brown hair that's always in a mixed up fashion and the male Ashford Academy uniform makes me look at Suzaku fearfully. He seems to notice my fear for he pulls his hand off my shoulder and in a 'I surrender' form he speaks calmly like never before. "Hey sorry, Lelouch, must have scared you there" my eyes widen, 'how did Suzaku know!?' Suzaku's eyes slowly wander down my body till he realizes my breasts and I look down with my cheeks red from embarrassment, 'crap!' "Lelouch, your, your, when were you a girl!?" He yells. I look at him angrily as C.C comes back from getting her pizza or whatever.

I grab Suzaku's neck and pull his head down to mine "don't tell anyone, it wasn't on propose" I say truthfully and Suzaku nods as he pulls away. His green eyes are wide and he adverts his eyes from my chest.

"You know their big" I smack his arm.

"Yes I know that captain idiot" he laughs at the nickname before pulling his arm back and rubbing the spot I slapped. "That wasn't hard" I say and Suzaku's eyes lighten up.

"Princess Lulu cares" C.C laughs and I glare at her while Suzaku slips away to his table. Then when C.C finally stops laughing she hands me a plate and a slice of cheese pizza.

"Really?" I ask surprised, who wouldn't be, C.C the pizza loving witch gives you a slice of her beloved pizza, talk about a 1/100% chance.

"Well you are my girlfriend" C.C says right as Suzaku decides that sitting with us is a better idea than his original group. His eyes widen as he hears C.C say 'girlfriend', crap.

Suzaku P.O.V

"Hey Shirely, I'm going to sit with Lelouch" I say without thinking about my wording I then grab my hamburger, yes I grabbed a hamburger at a pizza store. I walked to the table that the now female Lelouch sits at and I frown at realizing she has a green haired wait 'is that the same green haired girl from that casket?' I think before hearing her say that Lelouch was her girlfriend. My eyes subconsciously widen at the words as I sit down on the chair I brought over the first time, yes I put a chair down that probably slipped past Lelouch's sight. "So your" I start to say but Lelouch looks at me like I've grown an extra head so I stop talking.

The green haired girl looks at me with a smile before grabbing a piece of pizza and shoving it into Lelouch's mouth. "Yes we're lovers" she says in such a calm tone it makes me shiver. "Eat the pizza Princess Lulu" she says 'hey that's my nickname for Lelouch!' I yell inside my head buts it's like she heard me for she looks straight at me like she's piercing my soul, creepy.

"That was my nickname for Lelouch" I say but my voice seems to go un-noticed by ether of the girls before me as each babble about some unknown word called geass. "Ladies, whats a geass?" I question but again both ignore me, now I'm frustrated. "Girls!" I yell and both look at me, Lelouch with an apologetic expression while the others just annoyed, how dare she! "Stop ignoring me, its rude" I say directing my frustration on the green haired girl.

See looks at me then at Lelouch "I have a name Lancelot pilot" I gasp and she smirks while Lelouch looks at me pale. 'I'm sorry Lelouch, but I had to keep it from you, I need to in order to protect you from Zero'.

"Your the Lancelot pilot?" Lelouch asks her face full of sadness. She then looks up angrily before slapping me not one but twice across the face.

I rub my cheek and mutter a soft 'ow' as the green haired girl smirks. "My name is C.C, by the way" I look down away from the two girls wondering if the slaps were because of Lelouch now being a female with female hormones. "Give me that" C.C says kindly as she grabs a piece of pizza from the plate of Lelouch.

Lelouch turns her head away to look out the window before speaking about C.C in a low whisper I barely hear. "Crazy witch, just get more pizza then taking mine" I look back to C.C who doesn't seem to even realize Lelouch said anything.

"So well Lelouch, what's it like?" I ask as Lelouch turns her attention back to me. He sighs before answering and rests her head against her hand in a very Lelouch way.

"Hard, it's defiantly difficult getting used to having your manhood replaced with woman parts, especially the breasts" I nod and realize Lelouch seems to be talking nervously about his change so I'll change the subject to something else, how about anime?

"Well onto a different subject" I say as C.C gets up and leaves to go somewhere, I'm about to get up if Lelouch makes any move but he doesn't so I take a bite of my burger. After I swallow I talk about an anime I just started watching on Lloyd's orders for whatever bizarre reason. "Have you heard of the anime called, Durarara? Its manga was written by Ryohgo Narita" I say with a smile. "Theirs a character named Izaya Orihara who you may find interesting" Lelouch just bites a piece of cold pizza that she's had for a while.

"How about you explain why your the Lancelot pilot?" Lelouch questions and I cringe, 'I kinda thought she'd bring that up, wait when did I start to think of Lelouch as a she?' "So Suzaku, mind explaining" I nervously poke my hamburger.

I look at Lelouch's calm expressionless face and swallow a nervous breath before speaking up. "Well to be honest I wanted to protect you, you mean more to be than I've ever let on you know?" Lelouch looks surprised as I blush. "Well, ever since I saw you I'd known I'd loved you but now that I've seen you as a girl I'm sure of it, Lelouch I'm madly in love with you" I say in one breath. Lelouch looks honestly shocked and I'm not sure if that's a good thing, right then C.C comes back with another pizza and starts eating it beside me, my eyes stay on Lelouch though.

"Well, I'll think about it Suzaku, as you saw there seems to be another person here that feels the same as you" my eyes wander to C.C again then back to Lelouch and her beautiful ebony hair. Suddenly Shirely rushes up and looks really worried "what?" Lelouch questions but Shirely's eyes stay on me.

I stand up and look straight into her worried and scared eyes, "what?" I question.

"The television look" my eyes as well as C.C's and Lelouch's all wander to the screen that shows a familiar room in Ashford Academy covered in a red liquid and laying on the ground a young light browned haired blind girl lays motionless with a hole straight through her chest. I feel my breath stop as I come to the same conclusion my friends have and my eyes wander to Lelouch whose face is pale as snow and her eyes as wide as they could possibly be seeing the girl like that.

"Nu, Nunnally" Lelouch whispers in horror.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks for the followers and reviews! Have a wonderful day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

C.C: P.O.V

Pain, that's what I believe poor Lelouch feels at this moment as all her friends and I look at the image of her younger beloved sister laying in a puddle of her own blood. The metallic reflection as the camera zooms in showing the clean stab straight through Nunnally's poor heart. Short gasps of breath come from Lelouch as she watches Nunnally's chest rise one last time through the camera that the police hold above the dieing exiled princess of Britannia. "No!" Lelouch's distressed voice yells as she tries to run out the door but my hand grasps her arm while Suzaku grabs her waist. "Let go, thats Nunnally! My beloved sister!" Lelouch yells not caring about all her friends now knowing it's now Lelouch.

"Lelouch" my stern voice grabs the poor heartbroken girls attention and Suzaku brings her into a hug and I follow suit while the other friends of hers seem to disappear as Suzaku and I embrace her. Slow tears run down her soft face as she places her face on my chest. "Let's bring her to her place to Sayoko" Suzaku nods in agreement as we hold Lelouch.

"Lelouch, lets head to your place and meet Sayoko" Suzaku says in a comforting voice as we release Lelouch from the hug and Suzaku grasps her hand as we pass under the white ceiling on our way out the building door to head to where Lelouch usually stayed. My eyes look over Lelouch's features as we walk down the sidewalk her hair seems darker without the glowing rays of the sun, my long green hair flies with the wind in an elegant pattern as the light blue sky gets over covered with the dark gray clouds of a rainstorm.

"Nunnally" Lelouch's soft voice repeats over and over as Suzaku walks to her left and myself on her right both of her arms around each one of our necks and my hand slowly grasps hers to a loving manner. "Oh sweet Nunnally" the whisper gets carried away by the wind as we come to the door and see the empty road and hate rises in Suzaku's voice when he speaks.

"Not a Britannian car in sight, why?" Lelouch gasps as she drops to the ground and immediately I'm on the ground at her side. My hands on her back so that she knows I'm here by feeling and sight. I feel Lelouch shiver before she stands up a look of pure hate and revenge written on her features. Her elegant purple eyes hold the look of a wolf mother who just lost her cub.

"Suzaku, you want to know why, why no helpful cars are here no medics. Well the reason is simple because they've done it, Britannia has killed my sister" after she speaks both Suzaku's eyes and mine meet and we agree on one simple fact, we need to help Lelouch.

Gracefully as my hair floats behind me I open the door to the building and then Suzaku and Lelouch follow me into the building as Suzaku ponders about what Lelouch said. "I'm not sure" I barely hear the hurt voice of Suzaku over the loud sound of the steps Lelouch makes as she walks down the hallway under the white archways of the Ashford building. Following Lelouch, Suzaku and I walk behind just meters away from the enraged 11th princess of Britannia. The walls that I've walked by many times before to buy pizza that were once as white as snow are still bight but hold a tint of red from the royal blood of a kind girl that was murdered just minutes before.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch yells when we reach the room we saw on the camera, the blood that circles the fallen form of Nunnally is such a bright red that it reflects the dim light that shines through the building like a mirror.

"Where are the news reporters?" Suzaku's voice reaches my ears in such a loud tone it echos over and over what was an almost silent room.

My hair swings around as my amber eyes stare into Suzaku's emerald ones before my monotone voice reaches his Japanese ears. "They're gone Suzaku, after the short news they left" his eyes widen as my heart saddens at the thought of this part of my endless lifeline with a saddened Lelouch.

"Do you care?" The question catches me off guard and my attention is brought back to Lelouch who sits on the floor with Nunnally's head on her lap. "You've lived through so much does it hurt you to see one die?" A sigh leaves my lips as my gaze moves to Lelouch's purple eyes.

"Yes" is my reply then Suzaku comes from behind and pushes me to the ground with a loud thump! All three of us look behind me to see a young boy with ash brown hair with purple eyes.

"Stay away from big sister" his voice holds a tone of demand before he vanishes to stand right before Suzaku a knife aimed right at his neck, I feel my insides roll.

"I'm not afraid to kill this man" we can only watch as the knife and the boy suddenly disappear from near Suzaku to be standing out of sight.

"Well at least we're safe" Suzaku mumbles before the gasp from behind us makes us look to see the boy with a bloody knife standing beside Lelouch. His eyes hold a look of determination as the knife ever so slowly makes its way closer to Lelouch's throat, he can't die! "Lelouch!" Suzaku yells and charges as the boy backs up holding Lelouch like she's a statue.

I think about the situation then look and realize Lelouch's pupil is lined in red, geass! My attention is then drawn to Suzaku who keeps trying to grab Lelouch away from the boy who must have geassed Lelouch somehow. "Leave me be!" The boy yells and I back up before a red orb reaches out just missing me but holding Suzaku still. "Now you die" the boy says before my legs carry me forward in a burst of speed and I grab the boys hand sending him back into his mind releasing Lelouch and Suzaku. Both of my friends fall to the floor Suzaku in a panic tries to grab a non-existent Lelouch while Lelouch gasps at seeing something on Nunnally.

Un-noticed by me the boy managed to escape and retreated and I immediately make my way to Lelouch and Suzaku's sides. My amber eyes gaze at what Lelouch and Suzaku were looking at carved into Nunnally's forehead was the name _Rolo._ "Whats a Rolo?" The confused voice of Suzaku brings my eyes away from Lelouch's dead sister's body and to the emerald pools that are Suzaku's eyes.

"We find out, then serve justice for Nunnally" Lelouch declares and I look up to meet determined purple eyes and brave green.

"On this day, us three bring justice for Nunnally" Suzaku says with a brave face and it brings a smile to my immortal face.

"Today three different people unite, to work for the sake of one young honest girl" my voice is stern and calm.

Suzaku looks at me, I look at Lelouch, Lelouch looks at Suzaku, my hand is raised in the center of us three then Suzaku's joins followed by Lelouch's. "Together!" We yell as one.

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! Also all your follows and reviews mean a lot, if any of you have tips on how I may improve leave them in the review section. Have an awesome day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person: P.O.V

Its been three days since the three different friends joined up to work for a common cause of seeking revenge for a young girl that didn't deserve death. The oldest of this group is the Code Bearer that holds a pain filled past, she also is the one in this group that's most protective of the other two members. This woman's name is one that goes unknown to many but she stands her ground in this quest of vengeance to try and keep the couple of true friends shes made in her immortal life, this woman's goes by C.C.

The most determined member of the group would be the newly turned girl, her determination comes from her love for her younger sister who lost her eye sight and ability to walk in a crossfire when their mother was killed by their father, his sister was then killed in cold blood by a young killer named Rolo. With her royal purple eyes and close friendship with the other members and strategic mind it makes her the first candidate to be the leader of this group. This young 17 year old girl goes by the name Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Finally the last but bravest member of this group is another 17 year old, he has emerald eyes and a friendly smile but like the others he had some very dark moments in his past. This young boy at the age of 10 had killed his father the Prime Minister of Japan to stop the war the raged between his home country and Britannia. This boy now serves in the Britannian military hoping one day to get to a rank of a knight so he can change Britannia for the better. With his goal to fix Britannia from the inside her closed his eyes to the other measures that his best friend Lelouch was taking to try and fix the same thing, this boy's name is Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi.

Now these three different people have their own goals and their own pasts but all are working together to take revenge on one boy who killed a young girl for his own crazy reasons. Lelouch, Suzaku and C.C all are putting their own goals to the side to bring Rolo to justice for the crime he has committed. At this moment the three stand before each other in front of a wall of red brick all their minds are at work wondering how their going to find Rolo and bring the boy to justice. The tallest of the three Suzaku raises his head from looking at the floor as he speaks in a brave calm voice his idea.

"I think I know, we should try and lure him out, we can do this by Lelouch. The boy seemed to have some sort of high feelings for Lelouch so if we can lure him out with Lelouch being bait then that we can capture him and ask him why he'd kill Nunnally" long green hair flies as C.C raises her head her amber eyes looking straight ahead at Lelouch who ponders over Suzaku's idea.

Lelouch: P.O.V

My eyes aren't looking at anything particularly as I think over Suzaku's plan. 'It could work, if we go to somewhere like Ashford Academy in an empty classroom like the student council room and I stay alone we could trick the kid into trying to catch me or whatever but its bound to fail.' Suzaku brings me back to the present as he taps my shoulder and his emerald eyes look uncertainly into my purple ones. "Suzaku, I don't agree with your plan" my voice is kind as Suzaku's smile falls slowly into a frown. "First we need to find out what Rolo's goal is then we can make a plan to capture him" C.C nods her head in agreement while Suzaku ponders over the idea. Slowly make my way over the white tile floor as I approach a chair and sit down on the comfy cushion as my thoughts drop into the past to Nunnally.

'She didn't deserve what happened to her, my goal as Zero was to make a paceful world for her how can I do that if she won't ever see it?' Thoughts run around my head as C.C and Suzaku talk about things that pass by my ears un-heard. 'Her eyes she never got to see for so long and she never did open them again, it should have been me, I should have me the one to die not her!' My yells bounces around my head un-heard by anyone for a good reason.

My head is lifted up and my eyes look straight into amber pools with a mix of gold, C.C. Her expression is one I've never seen on her before, compassion. "You can't just mope around, you want revenge for her then get up and fight, nothing will be done without you doing it, heard of this saying; Never put off till tomorrow what can be done today." My ebony hair falls before my face as I nod and C.C suddenly slaps me across the face, my eyes widen as I look into her upset and angered eyes. "What happened to the Lelouch I met before, where's the power the determination?!" She yells and my eyes glide past her to Suzaku's disappointed face, that's when I stand.

"C.C" thick with my feelings my voice holds power, then with pride one step before the next I walk across the room with both my friends 'since when was C.C a friend?' The question goes un-answered in my head as my right arm flies outwards like when I'm Zero. "We get new outfits" my voice now full with power as I spin around to look at both Suzaku and C.C. "We get new outfit to show our dedication to this quest of revenge for Nunnally! We forget our differences and pasts to work as one against our enemy Rolo, we will find him and we will beat him! When we do we shall hand him in and get his reason for killing Nunnally!" Suzaku bows down at my feet followed by C.C and when they both rise a smile makes its way to my lips.

Suzaku smiles sincerely "Lelouch, I swear it on my life that until Nunnally's killer's reasons are brought to the light that my sword and shield will be yours to use as needed, even if that means beating Zero if it's so then I will fight him and I will win." Suzaku's words bring a smile to my face as C.C stands from her bow and walks to stand beside me.

"I Lelouch, will we there for you through dark and light, through war and peace and most importantly for when we win, we will win" C.C's voice holds so much strength I'll need to buy her pizza after this to thank her.

Walking with grace while Suzaku and C.C follow me we head away from the building Nunnally died in as we pass her fallen form I look away and the thought of her being gone forever hits me harder than before but it fuels me instead of bringing me down as we head out the large building doors into the night air one destination on my mind Rabuten, it's a costume store in Tokyo that will have fabric that can be used to make our outfits that will bind us together for this quest.

Suzaku: P.O.V

'Following Lelouch like this I hadn't thought was possible maybe my guess of Lelouch being Zero was correct, if so I'd hate it to be true but if it is could I pass it by, I mean he had saved me after all, but terrorism isn't they way to get things done'. Sooner than I thought we stop walking and my thoughts drift to the back of my mind as my eyes scan over the tall big building that has the word Rabuten written in giant red glowing letters. "What are we here for?" My voice sounds so brave if I hadn't been standing here with my mouth moving I would have thought that someone else had spoken them while imitating my distinctive voice.

Lelouch walks in the building as does C.C so keeping up with the others my eyes wander up to the very high ceiling and the back tarps that hang over the windows. As our group wanders farther and farther into the maze of shelves and past rows of costumes of things like cats, dogs, witches and vampires my eyes land on something so perfect I stop walking and stare.

My breath gets caught in my stomach as my gaze lands on a dark blue and gold cape. The cape has a collar like a vampire and its got three golden clips to hold it on the wearer, the lining is a deep dark blue while the outside is white with gold around the whole capes edge, in the center is a large eight pointed start. Under the cape is a navy blue and gold suit like shirt with pants, a white coat look over the navy blue shirt with three chains of gold strung at the chest then under the arms on both sides is the same navy blue colour that heads down the whole costume to the feet. The pants are pure white with the blue sides and a gold eight pointed star on the knees and another on the boots.

"Suzaku" the voice sounds happy as I quickly advert my attention to Lelouch who stands before me in an outfit so simple yet breathtaking.

C.C: P.O.V

Wearing the costume that Lelouch had specially made for me warms my heart as I stand before a full body mirror looking at how the black and silver dress matches the long vampire like cape. The cape reaches the floor as has a lining of silver with a short collar that reaches up to my ears and it has a silver double sided arrow pointing across its length, with an inch all around in silver like the Zero cape. Over the back is a long arrow that points in all directions like a pointed cross and in the center is an eight pointed star. The dress is an ink black colour which has a v-neck with an inch of silver and a silver belt with a black buckle on my waist and long shin high black boots with a silver ring around the ankles and small silver arrows on the toes. After that my attention is brought to the three silver bracelets that swing beautifully on my right arm.

My amber eyes then love to the purple curtain that blocks the rest of the store from sing my lovely costume, deciding to show Lelouch I walk out of the room to see an ebony haired girl looking at Suzaku whose looking very keenly at a blue, white and gold costume. A smile reaches my eyes as I realize that's the one Lelouch choose for him. Slowly and quietly passing rows of other costumes as and sneak up on the short girl with ebony hair that stands before Suzaku like the princess she is. Right before surprising her I freeze when realizing that her costume is so simple but looks so excellent on her.

Looking like a normal Ashford Academy styled uniform but instead of the yellowish colour it's black while what would be the golden trim and buttons is replaced with a deep purple as well as the white shirt being purple. The normal green tie is black with a small purple eight pointed star in the middle where the Asheford symbol would be. On the cuffs of the jacket usually would be black or a dark gray Lelouch's costume has them in a red as well as the skirt which is longer than Ashford's reaching her mid-thigh. Then like myself she is wearing long black boot but they reach her knees and their just solid black, unknown to me as my eyes scan over the outfit Lelouch wears Suzaku had gone and changed into the one he liked.

Lelouch speaks up bringing my attention back to her face as Suzaku comes back in his outfit. "To make this clear these are your outfits not costumes, I had picked the design I believed you both would like and asked for the workers here a while ago to make them in case something like this was to happen, no I didn't know my beloved sister would die Suzaku" 'her voice is so strong' are my thoughts as my eyes look straight at her breasts, 'damn C.C not now' the though is pushed down as Lelouch walks away and both Suzaku and I follow suit happily, as we leave the building after Lelouch pays a true smile of pure bliss is on my face.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Wow long chapter, hope you guys all like this chapter that's a lot longer than my usual, also thanks for the review's and special thanks to you CrysisWar**_ _ **1234 for the information on how to improve my writing! Hope you all have an awesome day/night!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person P.O.V

Off in a dark alleyway in Ikebukuro a young boy with ash brown hair and light purple eyes sits near a garbage can with a knife in hand as he looks calmly at the red dry blood that had belonged to his precious princess sister's blood. The young boy whose age is not even three years younger than Lelouch and Suzaku sits with a small smile on his 16 year old lips as he rises off the dirt and gravel floor in a slow motion he flicks the knife of his into itself before putting it back into his gray jacket's pocket. "Lelouch, you will be mine" he whispers with determination into the night sky as he moves forward towards a young blue spiked haired teen boy. The ash haired boy's right eye flares up with a symbol that looks like a bird and as of that moment the blue haired boy stops waling as red lines rim his iris. A knife is stabbed into the teenager's neck as the ash haired teen carves one name into the soft flesh if his victim Rolo.

Suzaku: P.O.V

Walking after Lelouch in that outfit is hard when I've got a problem growing south but besides that fact I still follow Lelouch and C.C into the calm night air away from the store where I got this awesome outfit from. "Stop" Lelouch's female elegant voice says and C.C and my eyes drift ahead to the body that lays on the ground with a shopping bag to its left. Slowly and with cation we come closer to the body that looks like a boy I've seen at school.

"Oh gosh" C.C says as she covers her moth eyes wide as the realization hits me as I look down at the lifeless dead male teen body of the Britannian that wears an Ashford uniform, blue spiked hair and gray eyes, Rivalz Cardemonde a fellow student council member. Lelouch bends down over the body and reaches at her dead friends neck to reveal the same name as before, Rolo. All of our eyes meet together as I look into amber and purple and we all seem to come to the same conclusion.

"Rolo, he's the guy that did this to Rivalz, also Nunnally" my voice is strong that surprises me as C.C grabs Lelouch's arm and she grabs her phone and marks the position of Rivalz body on a map. Lelouch looks up away from the phone and away from the body before speaking in a strong voice. 'Is Lelouch Zero?' The question just won't leave my mind alone.

"We can't forget about all that Rolo has done, we must avenge all of our friends" Euphy, my thoughts wander off to the pink haired princess that Zero shot, 'do I really love Lelouch? If she's Zero she killed Eupthy' "Suzaku" looking up my eyes widen as I realize both Lelouch and C.C are looking at me oddly.

"What?" The question comes out so softly I myself am confused. C.C seems to look at me for a couple more moments before she looks away back to Lelouch that is now walking away. Quickly speed walking catching up to the ebony haired girl and green haired girl is easy the issue is staying calm when a nagging voice in the back of my mind is screaming Euphy.

C.C: P.O.V

Suzaku, that one name means so much yet so little. Suzaku as a person means nothing to me yet because of his connection to Lelouch he means a lot. Lelouch and I are going to be together no matter what, at least that's what my mind keeps yelling at me. These thoughts run wild like cheetahs as Lelouch, Suzaku and myself walk down the sidewalk under this dark night sky. "What was Nunnally to you?" The question just seems to slip out of my mouth without a second thought and Lelouch cringes at the name of his sister.

Lelouch's female purple eyes look into my amber ones as the soft voiced reply comes out from her beautiful soft lips. "Nunnally, she was my everything, all I had was her now that she's gone I'll need to find a new reason or just give up" pain fills my heart at those words. 'Why Lelouch, I've told you my wish, please make it real'

"Guys!" Suzaku's raised voice brings both of our attention to the Japanese man who now stands looking in shock at something to our left.

Third Person: P.O.V

Both amber and purple eyes wander to look at the direction their green eyed friend was already looking at. Once the eyes meet to the direction purple widens as amber gains confusion for standing under the darkness of the night sky is a young woman with pink cherry blossom hair. With a puffy pink dress and a gentle smile with such a light colour of purple eyes it appears indigo stands the Third Princess of Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia. Emerald green eyes that belong to the man known as Suzaku Kururui seems glued as a soft smile and kind eyes look back at him from the princess. "How" the word is stuttered by the ebony haired girl as she looks into the eyes of her supposed to be dead half-sister. "You died!" She yells as the pink haired girl smiles wider

"Oh don't be silly Lelouch" she says happily as Suzaku walks mindlessly before the pink haired princess. Falling to one knee the knight bows before the princess that he saw be shot before him by Zero. "Suzaku" the way she says his voice with love and passion makes him forget his promise to Lelouch in a moment as he waits before on one knee tears of confusion and joy streaming down his cheeks.

"Get away!" Green hair flies as the witch runs trying to get Suzaku to stand and leave his precious princess Euphy. "She's a lie run!" The words of the witch are lost to the ears of the knight as he stays bowed before the princess.

"Euphy" he says with tears in his emerald eyes looking. A soft hand rests above his brown hair and the knight looks up to see Euphy's tear filled eyes and she gasps when blood starts to pool out of her middle section. Suzaku right away is on his feet and hold Euphy as he pulls his princess away from the sword that's now impelled in her chest. As indigo eyes look into emerald green tears stream down both of their faces as the hand of the Third Princess of Britannia goes limp in Suzaku's hand. After moments of looking into the now dull indigo eyes of his lover once again he gently closes them and his eyes rise to meet C.C who stands behind where Euphy was with a bloody sword.

"That wasn't your princess Suzaku, that was a creature of another world a changeling they try and steal people like some mermaid tales. Don't be sad your princess was killed by Zero" amber eyes look away back to purple as the ebony haired girl walks up to the two who rest on the ground. Cold eyes pierce through the saddened emerald as the owner speaks

"Suzaku, lets go remember your promise" after those words the knight, witch and princess all walk away from the body of the changeling that slowly reverts back to its true form, only emerald eyes watch the transformation with tears before following the others again.

 **A\N**

 **Hope you all like this chapter! Have a great day or night!**


	8. Chapter 8 ( last chapter )

Third Person P.O.V

Bang! The loud sound of a gun shot rings past the ears of the witch and the knight as they watch with fear as their friend shoots the assassin down right before their eyes. Red blood flies from the new hole in the youngest boys chest as he wonders what led to this moment, 'right', is his one word thought as he goes over his past moments before this very sad one.

He was walking down the road in the depths of the night singing softly to himself when out of the corner of his right eye he sees three people two girls and a boy in knight clothes. A smile grows on his face as his vision focus goes on the ebony haired female in a purple and black Ashford suit. The three stop as they realize that the young assassin that had killed the young blind and crippled girl stands just meters before them. The brown haired knight with emerald eyes starts to head forward but the hand of his first friend stops him from moving forward.

"Rolo" the name is breathed out full of pain and hate from the ex-princesses mouth as the green haired witch holds an expressionless face which makes the young assassins stomach turn. Deciding that getting his beloved new sister should wait Rolo the assassin runs away but the three follow not letting the assassin get away again. In a full sprint the knight grabs the arm of Rolo and stopping dead holds the boy back as a look of fear crosses his face. Using his geass Rolo freezes the preception of time around Suzaku but instead of stopping a frown crosses his face and Rolo's calmness seems to leak away as fear starts to grow within the small boy.

"Suzaku back" the voice comes from the ex-princess and the knight listens backing away from the assassin while the assassin wonders why his geass failed. "Rolo your geass won't work, C.C gave Suzaku a geass to speed up time, it's useless." Eyes widening the boy starts to run again but a quick pain to his left leg makes the boy trip he spins around to see with wide eyes that the girl he fell from holds a gun right at his chest.

"Wait sister" he tries to say but the ex-princess has had enough of this little assassin, he had killed his friend and beloved little sister after all. Hate filled seeking revenge purple eyes look deep within the assassins eyes as the gun fires again bullet hitting the stomach of the boy. Waiting behind the green haired code holder stands holding the knight back from going and stopping the ex-princess from seeking revenge on the assassin named Rolo.

Hate! Revenge! Those are the two biggest emotions that are ruling within Lelouch as she aims the gun at Rolo and once again pulls the trigger sending another bullet hurling itself within the boy. Blood flies from the boys chest as the bullet nails his ribs causing lots if internal damage. Then as Rolo's eyes start to close another bullet implants itself within the boys heart and memories fly within his mind as the final Bang! Brings fear to the knight and witch's face.

"Lelouch" Suzaku mutters with fear and an unknown feeling as he sees the assassins body stop moving as the final breath leaves his body signaling Lelouch has just killed a younger boy in front of him and the green haired girl, C,C. "Why death?" The amber eyes of the lady beside Suzaku seems to fall onto him as Lelouch turns away from Rolo's dead body a smile of pure bliss on her face. Even more fear eats away at the knight as he looks at the face his friend holds right after killing a boy.

"Suzaku" the voice is spoken like a leader as C.C walks beside Lelouch leaving Suzaku standing alone facing his friend and the witch. "I am Zero" she says with such a tone that causes Suzaku to fall to his knees tears falling down his cheeks as he realizes Lelouch was the one who killed his beloved Euphy.

"You killed her" his voice cracks and sounds broken which it is "Euphy why" he mutters as the other two walk closer and stand before the fallen knight. "Why?" He asks as his emerald eyes look within the pride full purple eyes of Lelouch.

"Why Suzaku you ask, why it was an accidental event but even so now I realize that with Nunnally gone Zero has no point and now that you know you must die" Suzaku flips over as a bullet hits where he was moments before. No longer crying Suzaku gets up and runs dodging the bullets of his past friend.

"Why!" He yells as the bullets keep coming and if not for his Britannian training the knight would be dead.

"Why dear Suzaku I'm going to be with C.C forever so it doesn't matter" the twisted words come from Lelouch's mouth brings a frown to C.C's face as she realizes the truth of whats happening. Slowly she takes the gun away from lelouch and against her wants she aims the weapon at the ex-princess and clenching her eyes she pulls the trigger, bang! Hearing a soft gasp C.C still with her eyes closed tightly she brings the weapon to her head knowing that she'll come back she pulls the trigger and opens her eyes to see emerald ones wide with shock, then all goes black as she hears the knight yell.

"C.C! Lelouch!"

 **A/N**

 **So here we are taking a dark turn in this fanfic. Hope you all like this last chapter. Have a great day/night!**


End file.
